


Living Through The Days

by Milady_Readsalot



Category: End of the world - Fandom, Fiction - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom, zombie - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Readsalot/pseuds/Milady_Readsalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own way of dealing with the frustration of living through the apocalypse.</p>
<p>Some like to waste their energy in smashing an already indented skull of a dead corpse. Others like to drown their sorrows and fear in whatever bottle they can find. </p>
<p>Me? Well I like to talk and write in a journal. Hopefully someone will see it someday and take a look through it. Hell they might even leave their own comment about the subject that they're reading somewhere in the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a way of dealing with their frustration while living through the apocalypse. 
> 
> Some like to waste their energy on smashing already indented skulls of a dead corpse. Others like to drown their sarrows in a bottle of whatever they can find. 
> 
> Me, well I like to write in a journal. Yes the classic write in the journal type of thing. It's the end of the world for fuck sake! Who the hell gives a shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you're here! Reading this! Thanks so much! *gives whoever is reading a digital cookie* 
> 
> Any who, I'm writing this because I wanted to and because I've wanted to write it for some time but haven't really felt like it before hand... So here's the work as of right now. 
> 
> I'm trying to make it so that you (the reader) is actually in the story in some parts while reading those of someone else thoughts (mainly mine) 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy!

Heart pounding and blood pumping, you enter with ( _woc_ ) ready. Your eyes scanning the room looking for any threats, yet when seeing the cluttered mess like any other place that you’ve searched, you close the door behind you and when encased in a dim lighting coming from the windows, you take a few minutes to gather your baring’s before you tighten your grip on your ( _woc_ ) and move forward.

 

The first floor you come upon a kitchen, dining, pantry, living room and a medium bathroom, the second three bedrooms and another bathroom. With no threats you give a sigh before deciding to go and search through the house for anything useful. Entering the kitchen, you take in the sight of expired food _The smell was something that you’ve gotten to use to. S_ earching through the cuberts, a smile coming to your face when you gather can goods and packets of crackers despite being stale. Seeing that there were only utensils in the drawers, you decided to head to the bathroom. You bypass the dining and pantry seeing as there was only couches and blank TV’s gathering dust from the lack of use. In the bathroom, you find a tube of toothpaste along with an unused toothbrush and some toilet paper along with some medicine. Searching through the rest of the restroom, you find nothing of use and make your way toward the stairs.

 

Taking a peak outside, you search the area for any movement and when seeing none continue upstairs.

 

You easily bypass the first two rooms. A child’s room would have nothing of use for you much less an empty guess room. _And you rather not remember happier times if you could._  You’re only option would be the master’s bedroom with the connected bathroom. Going toward the closet you grab a few articles of clothing and try them on. The pair of pants you tried on was loose, but a belt easily held them up and around your waist. The shirts were comfy compared to the one you threw to the side. _They still had that clean smell despite being how long it was staying out in the open._ Scratching your head, you made your way toward the window in the room and leaned against the wall. Scanning the area again and looking out for anything out of the ordinary. When simply seeing the empty street you back away and looked around the room, your eyes catching something metal shining on the end table. Walking over to it, you see it’s a journal of sorts. Intrigued, you picked it up and looked it over. The leather of it was rather worn, the spine of it being held by duck-tape and it seemed there were scrapes and bites on it as well. Shrugging your shoulders, you open the journal and read the first page.


	2. It's Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the real first chapter of the work. Hopefully it's something worth reading. 
> 
> Review and Kudo afterwards :P

 

I’d say the time is about 1 pm give or take a few minutes. Seeing as the place is rather clean _the few stranglers are not worth the time much less energy though keeping note of them is always a good thing._ A breather is in order. Traveling for seven hours can be rather tiring, especially when you use energy hiding and sneaking about. _It’s a lot harder then it seems._

 

So, considering that you’re reading this, I’m betting that you’re wondering what’s going on. _While I’m wondering on how you got the book/journal in the first place…._ To put it bluntly, the living dead are walking the earth. How it came to be, well no one really knows. Some say it was a virus of sorts, like the common cold _though this common cold comes with a hunger never sedated and not with sniffles_ and began to spread, going from one person to another _while skipping a few here and there._ Others state that it might have begun from the spread of rats, like a plague of sorts.  My personal favorite would have been the rumor that it began from someone eating a bad burger. _God I miss fast food._

 

Well, whatever was the cause, it’s here and it’s a living hell. _Depending on your point of view._

 

So, if you're reading this, well. I hope you enjoy the ride that's to come.

 

**You turn the page...**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first chapter, seems okay to me at least. Can't really say much considering its a first time writing (er rather typing rather) something up.... 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think please or leave a kudo if you liked it. :)


	3. Brief Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the semi first encounter in where the writer sees the beginning of what's to come.

The encounter or rather the nightmare coming to life. Guess I should tell on how it all began and how it leads to it's end. I

 

t was an average day, well at least to me. I was getting ready for work and doing my morning ritual of eating the breakfast of champions (cold pizza with a glass of orange juice) while absently flipping through the channels to see if there was anything on besides the repeating repeating reports of hospitals starting to over flow with the number of people coming in because of the cold and stomach flew that was going around.

 

So when a scream broke through the quiet atmosphere of my house, I could only do the thing that someone like me would do in the situation. Jump in surprise while choking on the piece of pizza ....

 

At first I didn’t think anything of it. I actually thought it was my phone that went off from a text message or alarm, yet when looking at the device I saw the screen was blank. Thinking I was hearing things I grabbed the remote and changed the channel. Being chased by a green glob of something didn’t seem all that fun to watch. However when another scream broke through the air did I start to worry. Getting off the coach I went to investigate what the noise was, grabbing the bat that was nearby on the way out. It seemed I wasn’t the only one to figure out what was going on because the neighbors were coming out of their apartments as well.

 

When I along with the others that were behind me got to the commotion or where it was located, everyone could only murmur and stare in shock at what was in front of them. There, snapping her jaws at anything within reach of her mouth was little Miss Norris. _Mike and John were holding her down and keeping away from her mouth._ Looking at her however, there was something defiantly wrong. Upon closer inspection, _squinting the eyes for a better view_ , her eyes were bloodshot and glazed over. Her skin was a deathly pale in color and seemed to have a blue hue to it. Splotches of bruised skin were littered across the visible skin and a rash of sorts seemed to have settled on her one arm, not that you could really tell. Her hair was un-kept and the smell coming off her seemed she used her clothing as a bathroom. What really had my attention however was all the blood that was covering her and looking over at Kathrine saw that none of it came from her, at least from what I could see. _Though she did have her fair share of scratches from the struggle she no doubt took part in seeing as she was being comforted by her wife about calming down._

 

So the question was, where did the blood come from?

 

I can honestly say that I wished I didn’t turn to look into her apartment. _I blame my curiosity for it along with having a rather strong sense of smell to things_. When I looked in, I could only cover my mouth to keep my breakfast from coming back up. Others who saw it were not so lucky. On the floor, in a puddle of blood was Mr. Norris. His neck ripped apart along with his stomach. _I also recall seeing their cat in the same state a few feet away._

 

Everyone’s attention however, at least those looking inside the apartment, was gained from the shouts of cops as they broke through the mass of people that were blocking the hallway, the paramedics pushing through to get to Kathrine and along with getting to Mrs. Norris. The medics speaking to one another in harsh whispers as they tried to figure out on how to deal with the woman as the cops began pushing people away. Asking some to take their statements in what happened. Seeing as I was jsut one of the bystanders that were watching, i headed back to my apartment and upon entering shut the door behind me. And looking at the clock realized what time it was and rushed to turn off the TV where a zombie growled out before the screen went black....

 

**The writing stops on the page with a little note stating; Sorry but the impending sound of growls is starting to get closer. Until next time. :P**


	4. Continuation of Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Here's an update.

**Turning the page you continue to read...**

 

Despite having that encounter, life still goes on. Which means that I was late fore work. Which also means a prissy Miss Perfect on my tail about being on time for work. Though with the cold she got a few days ago, its questionable if she would even be in the shop today.

 

Side note: Miss Perfect, also known as Carol, is the granddaughter of Molly. She believes that when Molly passes on, the store is going to be handed down to her. Though that's not what was whispers between the employees.

 

So imagine my surprise that when arriving at the store, the lights are still off and the closed sign is still hanging on the door. Molly normally opens the store around nine and upon looking at my phone, saw it was ten. Seeing as I was opening the store today, and seeing that I got no messages about the store being closed I went to the back of the store and used the back entrance. ( _Molly had it that whoever closed the day before would help open the store with her the next morning and then who closed with her that day would work the next morning._ )

 

Seeing as no one was in, which wasn't all that surprising considering that I was the only one schedualed for the time being and the next person that came in was at six, made my way upstairs to Molly's appartment. Knocking on the door I recieved no answer and using the spare key made my way in.Calling into the apartment, I got a faint groan come from the direction of the bathroom along with the far bedroom. Going to the bathroom I knocked on the door and asked if anything was alright. A faint groan was all my answer. Walking down the hallway, I went to check on Miss Perfect.

 

_As the writer opened the door to Carols room, all she saw was a lump on the bed covered by the blankets. Walking in, she pulled the covers back only to give a start and jump back upon seeing the state of the body on the bed. Eyes glazed over, mouth blue and skin a pale grayish color, she stared at the dead body of Carol. The woman still dressed in her pajamas.  Quickly pulling her phone out, she dialed 911 as she checked for a pulse. When the operator answered, 1 began to explain what had happened as she turned away from the body._

_What she didn't realize was that the glazed over eyes shifted and looked at her back, Carol's mouth opening as a barley audible groan escaped her throat. The writer stepped forward, an inch away from the grasping hand that had reached out. As she stepped out of the room, Carols body fell to the ground with a thud that was covered by the blankets that were tangled around her body._

_As Carol's body struggled to straightened itself, the one in the bathroom was struggling to get out of the room it was locked in. When the writers voice came closer, it gave a groan as it clawed against the door. It's bloody nails leaving a wet trail against it's surface and when a knock came upon the surface it could only give another groan as it's hunger increased for the food that was right outside. When the door suddenly opened, it lost it's balance and fell to the ground, a groan leaving it's throat as it landed. Another groan coming from it's mouth as it's hand reached out to the writers who had bent down to help it only for the write to turn their attention toward the groan that was coming from the hallway. Their eyes widening upon seeing what was making it's way toward her, arms out stretched and mouth opened._

I could only stare in shock at the body of Carol walking toward me. 'Wasn't she dead?' I could only think before jumping back when something cold touched my ankle. I took a few steps back upon seeing the same glazed eyed look on Molly's face as she tried to reach for me on the ground. I could say that I knew what I was doing as I got cornered by the the two, but in all reality the only thing I remember are patches of images along with the fear and panic that coursed through my body as I tried to get away. There was so much blood as Carol's body fell to the floor and remained there. The pan in my hand feeling like a extension as I hit her over the head. The adrenaline coursing through my body as I rushed out of the apartment and back toward my car. My heartbeat thudding in my ears as I rushed into my own apartment and locking the door before rushing to the garbage and throwing up my breakfast. Crying my heart out before becoming numb.

**turn the page...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the conclusion to the encounter. Did you like the little narrative that was in it? Tell me below! 
> 
> Be sure to leave a kudo and comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my outtake on how someone might keep themselves sane through an apocalypse. I mean everyone has their own way of dealing with all the stress that comes through living through one...
> 
> Anyways, it's not the best considering that I don't tend to write. But I be grateful if you'd leave a comment below or even a kudo.


End file.
